Desperation
by Imaru Mi Amore
Summary: Itachi is truly desperate for Sasuke and when he finds him in a :ahem:...awkward.... position, he just can't refuse! Uchihacest Yaoi!


Oh Lord, my first attempt at Uchihacest yaoi!! Please don't be too hard on me!! I had a few major points in this story so sorry that some of the parts are filler-ish…..Keep on reading if you dare!

**Warnings:** Uchihacest, my excuse for yaoi, cursing words, Sasuke's ukeishness, Itachi's desperation...

**Disclaimer:** H to the E to the L to the L to the NO!!

GET IT ON!(haha get it because this is a YAOI story...haha...)

* * *

Itachi was having a bad day. He had spent the whole day with his family at some god-forsaken musuem. That action itself is extremely tedious but throw in his stress-inducing parents and erection-inducing little brother and its hell. It was NOT his idea of fun. His parents had this insane idea that they needed to spend more "quality time" together which Itachi thought was completely idiotic. They ate together, didn't they?! Wasn't that enough for them?! Obviously not since he was being dragged to some musuem.

By the time the happy yet slightly dysfunctional family arrived home, Itachi was pretty pissed at the world. That's seriously saying something for he was not easily angered. He nearly flew to his room to vent. _Finally_, he was alone. He lazily stretched out on his bed, sinking lovingly into the comforter.

"So nice..." he thought aloud, when he heard the footsteps that could only belong to his little brother walk past his door. It was true, Itachi was avoiding Sasuke. But, Itachi had developed this insane obsession for the younger Uchiha that was entirely unreasonable, not to mention sick in nature. When they were together it was the worst. Sasuke would become incredibly fidgety and start squirming, which only excited Itachi even more to imagine his little brother squirming beneath as he pounded into that lithe body-wait, NO! Evil thoughts go AWAY!!

They barely talked anymore compared to the long drawn out conversations of the past. Their alone time together was filled with awkward silences, their minds racing from anxiety.

Itachi's thoughts were interrupted by his mother knocking on his door.

"Itachi, are you feeling all right?" asked Mikoto sweetly, feeling truly concerned for her eldest son.

"Yes, I'm fine." he lied to get rid of her. He just wanted to be alone!

"Are you sure there isn't anything I can do for you?" he inwardly groaned at his mother's persistence.

"No." he stated simply.

"Well, your father and I are going for a walk; Take care of Sasuke." She replied. Itachi rolled his eyes at her.

"He can take care of himself."He replied. To his relief, she walked off. Once he was sure his parents were gone, he headed toward the kitchen to get a snack. Now, to get to the kitchen he has to pass _that_ boy's room. Now, that particular time when he walked by little Sasuke's room he just _happened_ to hear the person inside the room say "Itachi...", and he just _happened _to unlock and open the door, where he just _happened_ to find his little brother on his hands and knees impaling himself with a purple dildo. He looked positively delectable with his eyes closed, head thrown back, and his mouth slightly ajar.

Itachi was shocked, to say the least. He stood there with his jaw dropped looking upon his wet dream. Who would've thought innocent little Sasuke would do something so... dirty! I mean, Itachi had trouble seeing the boy having any sexual yearning at all let alone... attempting to appease it! Itachi just calmly walked over to his sibling.

"Sasuke...what are you doing?" He half-growled, getting turned on by the scene before him. Sasuke gasped, his eyes flew open as he attempted to cover himself. He was sporting a massive blush. But, Itachi had firmly gripped the smaller boy's thighs and his attempts were in vain.

"I...I...I.." stuttered Sasuke as he panicked. Itachi just smirked and flipped the boy over who groaned lustfully, as he still had the toy inside of him. Itachi crawled on top of his little brother, his knees on either side of him and whispered seductively in his ear...

"Were you thinking about me?"

"_Hai_..." Sasuke breathed as he felt Itachi devour his neck. Sasuke licked his lips in want as he ran his slender fingers through his brother's hair. Itachi teasingly moved his light kisses up Sasuke's jaw line only to kiss him fully on the lips. Itachi eagerly penetrated Sasuke's mouth and tasted him with such passion and desperation that he had never been known to portray. The two pulled apart for air, reluctantly.

"Have you ever done this before?" said Itachi trying desperately to calm himself down. He didn't want to rush this; he wanted to thoroughly enjoy the boy. Sasuke shook his head.

"No..." That didn't surprise Itachi. Now, Itachi himself wasn't promiscuous, but he was no virgin either.

"Are you sure you want to?" Itachi asked solemnly. As much as he wanted the boy, he didn't want to force him into anything or hurt him. Sasuke nodded his head.

Itachi continued as he covered the boy with fervent kisses and sucks. And, by the sounds he was making, Sasuke was thoroughly enjoying it. He was tugging frantically at Itachi's shirt. Itachi allowed himself to be undressed, marvelling at how those pale, slender digits moved with such grace and gentleness.

Soon enough, Itachi continued his journey south on Sasuke's body. He groaned deep in his throat at the sight of his brother's erect member.

"Hah! Itachi!" Sasuke gasped as he arched his back beautifully off the bed. He felt Itachi lick up and down his shaft. Soon enough, he felt that heated wetness surround him completely and he cried out. Suddenly, Sasuke felt the toy he was playing with earlier start to move, its rhythm matching Itachi's sucks. The feeling was indescribable; the raw pain that was so pleasurable; being swallowed by that lovely warm mouth; it was truly amazing.

Innocent little virgin Sasuke could barely handle the immense pleasure that came with those two acts and was soon cumming into his own brother's mouth. Itachi lapped eagerly at the substance and continued to suckle Sasuke.

Itachi really couldn't help himself when it came to Sasuke. That sweet and salty, yet musty and raw delicous taste of him, the soft black spikes, that supple, flawless, porcelain flesh that he had fantasized so many times of ravaging, the soft pouty lips that he had longed to kiss, and his overall innocence. Everything about him was so addicting, so intoxicating. The boy was simply gorgeous. He drove Itachi to unimaginable emotion, made him feel like a lovesick puppy. If he'd ever tell Sasuke these things, he truly didn't know. Itachi was never really good with words. He just hoped his actions confirmed his love.

As Sasuke approached his climax for the second time, Itachi removed the toy from his otouto and crawled up him so that they're were face-to-face. Sasuke whimpered needily as he was so close.

"Itachi..." he whimpered.

"Hm?" he replied teasingly.

"Why'd you stop??" he whined as he straddled Itachi. He hissed as Sasuke grinded against him, clutching the bed sheets so tightly that his knuckles turned white. It was all he could do to keep from ramming into the boy. He smirked.

"Aniki...I want..." Sasuke moaned, grinding wantonly against his brother.

"What?" Itachi whispered.

"I want you...to fuck me...I want...to be yours..." Sasuke moaned. Itachi shivered at the dirty yet loving words. The boy looked enchanting with his glazed over ebony eyes that were looking very Sasori-esque.

"Fine." he said as he flipped the boy over so that he was back on his hands and knees. Then, he began to penetrate the boy so s l o w l y. Sasuke spread his legs whore-ishly, trying to take his brother in all the way. He let out a pained cry from losing his virginity to his own brother. Itachi moaned deep in his throat from the feeling of finally being with his brother. He thought of it as more than just sex though, more like one of the most intimate ways two souls can be joined.

After Sasuke had calmed down, he wanted Itachi to bring that delicious feeling again. Itachi didn't need much encouragement as he began that slow thrusting. Sasuke was becoming impatient. He wanted it so _badly_ and Itachi was just being such a fucking _tease_! He actually reduced to begging a second time...

"Itachi...harder!" he moaned shamelessly. Itachi smirked.

"If you want it so badly...then ride me..." Sasuke's eyes widened. How...erotic...Just the thought of him riding Itachi was incredibly hot. He shyly mounted his brother, holding his shoulders firmly, as he began to impale himself on his hard memeber.

He came up slowly only to slam back down onto Itachi's dick. Itachi had a firm grip on his little brother's ass as he continued the rhythm of their lovemaking. It was so completely amazing and the raw passion that emanated from both boys was unimaginable. Sasuke was literally chanting Itachi's name as he rode him needily. But, their dance soon ended as both boys came simultaneously screaming each other's names.

The boys fell into each other's arms panting harshly, in awe of having just committed the ultimate sin. They both perked up when they heard their parents' voices.

* * *

YAH!! Now no one knows how old I am! I have confused you all with this lovely piece of literature! So HA! In your face! Anyways speaking of age, I hope no one my age is reading this or else they'll end up like me XP! This a result of a girl who has a fetish for yaoi, incest, and kinky sex not being able to sleep one night! Well, I hope you liked it!


End file.
